Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aligning data across multiple asynchronous domains and more particularly to aligning information associated with an oscillator-based analog-to-digital converter.
Description of the Related Art
Analog to digital converters are used to convert analog signals to digital signals. One type of analog to digital converter is a voltage controlled oscillator (VCO)-based ADC. Achieving accurate digital conversion in a VCO-based ADC requires appropriate alignment of asynchronous signals.